


[podfic] Seriously, it's like you're photoshopped

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Book, Audio Format: Streaming, Crazy Stupid Love AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>nevermetawolf</b>'s "Seriously, it's like your photoshopped" read aloud. 1hr.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Stiles squeaks out again. "You're unbelievable."</p>
<p>Hot Bar Guy bobs his head agreeably. "I've been told that before, though usually people are more out of breath and less clothed when they say it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the Crazy, Stupid, Love AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Seriously, it's like you're photoshopped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seriously, it's like you're photoshopped.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018238) by [nevermetawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermetawolf/pseuds/nevermetawolf). 



## Stream

## Duration

1hr 

## Song Credit

  * _Lonely Boy_ by **The Black Keys**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/shop.m4b)(128 kbps bit rate, 58MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/shop.mp3)(96 kbps bit rate, 42MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


End file.
